


Blanket

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Romance, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Hera is a little cold sitting outside at night, and Kanan wants to make sure she's warm.





	Blanket

Hera shivered. Lothal was a beautiful planet, and was generally rather warm, but the nights got very cold. She liked to read outside, watching the twin moons rise and glow in the sky over the city and rock spires and listening to the quiet song of gentle breezes through the grasses. 

But that didn’t mean that she, being Ryloth born and raised, wouldn’t get cold. She much preferred the warmth of the sun.

A few footsteps knocked on the ramp behind her, and she turned around. Kanan smiled at her, carrying a folded up blanket. He came down next to her, holding the blanket.

“I thought you looked cold out here,” he remarked. He shook out the blanket, wrapping it up over her shoulders. Hera set her datapad down between her legs, and pulled the blanket more snugly around her. She looked up at Kanan, who was beaming as she smiled.

“Better?”

Hera nodded, but her earnest smile became more of a sly grin. “Yes, but…”

Kanan suddenly looked concerned, his brow furrowing and his eyes widening slightly. “What?”

“It’s just that I’m still a little cold,” Hera said, reaching a hand up to take his and pull him down to sit next to her. He realized what she was doing, smiling and sitting next to her.

“Oh yeah?”

She nodded. “Mmhmm.”

He slid over to her, and Hera lifted the blanket and tucked the other side over him. Hera was pressed against him, and Kanan put one of his arms around her shoulders, and Hera leaned his head on his shoulder as she continued to read.

“This warm enough?” Kanan asked.

“Definitely,” Hera said with a quiet chuckle. Kanan knelt his head down and kissed the side of her face, which Hera responded to with a gentle nuzzle against him.

Somewhere, in a better universe, there was no war and they simply got to be happy, and could spend all of their time like this. And for all Hera knew, maybe that was what the future had in store for them too.

**Author's Note:**

> It's season 1 Kanera Fluff babe!


End file.
